Dos destinos conectados
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: Guerras empezaran a suceder después de tanto tiempo en armonía. Una chica que tiene sueños premonitorios los cuales normalmente acaban sucediendo en la realidad. Dos pasados que son dolorosos. Tres personas que llevarán acabo un rapto a la princesa. Pensaban que solo sería pedir una gran recompensa pero no contaban con que acabarían cogiéndole cariño a esa chica tan especial.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Pues... Esto no es una continuación -Se esconde debajo de la mesa- ¡No me maten! Se me ha ocurrido desde hace tiempo, será una historia de IEGO en plan... Mi estilo. No se muy bien que podría aparecer, si se pueden traumar, si habrá Gore, cosas para mayores de 18, fantasía, animales sobrenaturales... De verdad, no lo se, por si acaso tengan precaución ¿Si? Lo que se es que será mas bien AU... Bueno, adelante señor Prologo**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen por mucha desgracia D: Son de Level-5**

* * *

><p>Pasos se escuchaban. Unos vacíos pasos por el gran corredor. No sabía de quienes eran, solo tenía miedo y su cuerpo temblaba de frío. Pero claro esta, ese instinto aventurero y curioso que todo ser vivo posee salió a flote. No importa si eres humano o animal, tienes un instinto de supervivencia, de curiosidad, de intrepidez... De puro miedo.<p>

Con cautela se destapó de las sabanas que tanto calor le proporcionaban, posando sus pies desnudos en el frío suelo de madera. Su corazón dio un vuelco al notar como alguien o algo la penetraba con la mirada, como si quisiera verle el alma. Miró despacio hacía detrás suya, encontrándose con, nada.

Miedo.

Pánico.

Adrenalina.

Sentirse vulnerable a todo lo que le rodeaba.

Un sin fin de emociones que su inexperto cuerpo estaba experimentando en cuestión de segundos. Escuchó unas voces hablar, opacadas y sin sentimientos. Cerró los ojos para luego volverlos a abrir mientras se escuchaba un relámpago de esa tormentosa noche, debía tranquilizarse.

Su cuerpo se paralizó cuando al abrir los ojos, pudo observar un cuerpo humano que se encontraba frente a ella, con cuchillo en mano. Quería gritar más, las palabras de su boca no querían salir. Otro relámpago iluminó por escasos momentos la habitación llena de penumbra para entonces, haber desaparecido ese cuerpo que antes se hallaba en sus aposentos.

Nuevamente pasos se escucharon, cada vez mas cerca de su habitación, sabía que algo sucedía. Algo le decía que debía huir pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, el miedo se había apoderado de su ser. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando tres personas encapuchadas irrumpieron en su cuarto. Observó por escasos momentos que llevaban en su cuerpo y pudo diferencias tres cosas. Una pistola, un cuchillo y una espada. Se llevó las manos a la boca, intentando no gritar. Podría averiguar que iba a suceder, pero prefería que sus pensamientos no fuesen realidad.

Sus ojos podían inyectarse en sangre, cuando vio como el portador de la espada se abalanzaba hacía su cama. ¿Que pretendía hacerle? Las posibilidades eran muchas mas su mente no reaccionaba. ¿De verdad iba a morir siendo tan joven? Se negaba. No quería. Ella no podía morir de esa forma tan repugnante e indigna y mas si aun no había visto el mundo y echo su vida. ¡No quería morir! Una descarga pasó por todas sus articulaciones, por su cerebro la advertencia de dolor pasó como electricidad y sus venas eran el conducto. Notó la sangre gotear y teñir de un rojo carmín las blancas sabanas aterciopeladas, notó su sangre sobre sus labios. El portador de la espada la miraba con una sonrisa de lado, no la había matado, solo le había echo cortes en su cuello y rasgado sus ropas. Sus ojos empezaron a escocer-le, mientras las saladas lágrimas de pánico amenazaban con salir de sus orbes. El joven sonrío, elevando su espada la cual brillaba con el resplandor de la luna y los relámpagos que tronaban para después, dejarla caer sobre su pecho, mientras murmuraba un "Hemos terminado... Descansa en paz"

* * *

><p>Se despertó sobresaltada, asustada y con su cuerpo helado debido a ese sueño del demonio. Realmente no debió haber bebido en esa estúpida fiesta que sus progenitores habían organizado pero claro, como eran los niños de sus papis, debían estar allí y todo acabo con que ella había bebido demasiado. Malditos efectos del alcohol. Por culpa de esas bebidas había tenido esa horrible pesadilla. Pegó un brinco cuando escuchó la fría y monótona voz de su amiga que la avisaba de que el desayuno estaba servido. La chica no sabía si contárselo a su sirvienta-consejera-amiga o callarse lo aunque claro, que si se lo callaba y ella se enteraba se lo sonsacaría a la fuerza.<p>

Se llevó una mano a su alborotado cabello, intentando alisarlo o que quedase presentable mientras que con la otra se restregaba los ojos intentando quitarse las legañas, legañas que no tenía. La mujer que se encontraba fuera de la habitación suspiró al no obtener una respuesta. Llamó dos veces a la puerta por educación pero, sin obtener respuesta de que podía pasar o no, entró a la habitación. Observó a su protegida sin cambiar su expresión. En los años que llevaba protegiendo a la menor esta no cambiaba nada, en apariencia si pues era una chica que cualquier hombre desearía y anhelaría tener entre sus brazos por unos instantes. Cuando decía que no cambiaba nada se refería en personalidad. Esa misma chica que conoció con apenas ocho años, la cual le tendió la mano cuando ella se encontraba al borde de la muerte, intentando sobrevivir, aferrándose a la vida. Esa chica la cual fue su bendición, gracias a ella seguía con vida. La iluminó con su brillante sonrisa cuando ella solo mostraba tristeza y sus ojos al borde del colapso, queriendo llegar a brazos de la muerte.

Realmente le debía mucho a esa muchacha, le debía su vida. Y como se pactó a si misma cuando la menor la salvó de la cruel muerte, cuando le dijo esas palabras que la marcaron de por vida, ella, iba a proteger esa hermosa sonrisa de su protegida.

Parpadeó un poco al notar la mirada curiosa y vivaz de color ambarina. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, esa chica la había influenciado demasiado sus cursilerías y sus fantasías. Debía volver en si. Se acercó a paso lento a la cama de la joven mientras se sentaba en el borde de esta. Llevó su mano al cepillo de plata con un singular dibujo en forma de rosa y comenzó a peinar las hebras mieles de la menor.

–Dije que el desayuno esta servido... – Murmuró cerca del oído de la pequeña quién se estremeció. Suspiró cuando recibió un asentimiento de la chica.

La mayor volvió a sus pensamientos, observando cada facción del delicado cuerpo y rostro de su protegida. Realmente ella sabía que su padre había intentando encontrarle un buen esposo pues la joven pronto cumpliría los dieciocho años, la mayoría de edad.

No culpaba a nadie, ella sabía que su protegida era hermosa. Expresivos y grandes ojos de aspecto felino y un brillante color ambarino que dejaría sin aliento al mas bravo guerrero. Un largo y sedoso cabello de color miel, el cual finalizaba en rebeldes puntas llegándole hasta la altura de las caderas. Un flequillo que iba hacía los lados acabado en punta aunque de su lado izquierdo sobresalía un pequeño mechón de su flequillo que iba a su mejilla. Un cuerpo esbelto y delgado, atrayente a cualquier sexo. Un cuerpo esculpido por los dioses para esa pequeña muñequita de porcelana, un cuerpo digno de una princesa. Su tez de un hermoso color vainilla que la hacía resaltar en todo. Ella en sí era una muñeca, ya fuera por su aspecto, por su estatura o por esa personalidad tan característica de una niña pequeña. Aunque tal vez tan bien fuese tan especial por ese don tan extraño que le fue concedido nada mas nacer, ya fuera por un encantamiento, por que Dios lo quiso así o por qué realmente esa chica era especial.

Terminó de peinarle las hebras mieles mientras suspiraba. Realmente ella podía decir que tenía su vida resuelta, que todo le resultaba más fácil pero sabía que no era así. La mayor sabía que las cosas para la de ojos ámbar no era tan fácil como lo pintaban. Todo el santo día siendo protegida, sin dejarla ver el mundo que ella tanto anhelaba conocer, lo mucho que había conocido había sido la parte rica de su pueblo pero, ella no conocía la parte pobre de este pueblo. Conocía otros reinos gracias a los negocios de su padre de unir tierras y hacer alianzas. Pero... ¿Que pensaría la menor si conociese la pobreza de su tan querido pueblo? ¿Las miles de muertes que sucedían al cabo de los días por diferentes razones? No quería quitarle la sonrisa a su protegida además, ella solo era una guerrera que protegía a su princesa. No podía llamarse caballero, aunque estaba claro que ella era mil veces mejor que los estúpidos que se hacían llamar caballeros de la corte real.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando se vio a la menor peinando sus cabellos por lo que arqueó una ceja en señal de intriga y confusión. La de ojos ámbar solo le regaló una brillante sonrisa, mientras que suspiraba y se dejaba hacer por su caprichosa princesa.

Siempre lo había pensado, que su amiga era hermosa. Y seguro que se vería mas hermosa si pudiera hacerla sonreír aunque fuese una sola vez. Quería ver sonreír a la chica que salvó. Siempre se lo había dicho, que ella debería ser una princesa de algún reino lejano, pero solo conseguía la mirada aburrida de ella. Y es que, ella envidiaba los suaves cabellos plateados de la chica. Largos cabellos plateados que le caían grácilmente por la espalda, en algunas puntas. Cabello que era complementado por su flequillo cayéndose hacía su nariz y dos mechones dirigidos a sus mejillas. Sus fríos y carentes ojos de emoción, de un color ámbar como los suyos pero no con el mismo brillo. Los suyos siempre mostraban que las cosas buenas siempre ocurren pero, los de la mayor mostraban... Un vacío. Un vacío en el que caías y no podías salir pero de vez en cuando se dejaba asomar un brillo de esperanza, vida y emoción. La delicada y suave tez del mismo color que la nieve, un color níveo. Un esbelto cuerpo que cualquier chica envidiaría, si no fuese con esas ropas de hombre y portara siempre una espada en su cintura ella luciría como un ángel. Pero la pelimiel lo sabía, ella sabía que su amiga había sufrido demasiado y había olvidado el como sonreír y eso era demasiado difícil de recuperar.

–Mery-san... El desayuno se habrá quedado helado... Es usted tan lenta... – Murmuró con voz ronca la peli-plateada, haciendo que la chica dejase el peine de lado.

–Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así, ¿Que te cuesta decirme Mery-chan o Mer-chan? – Preguntó la menor mirando a otro lado. La mayor la observó de reojo.

–Simplemente... Por qué eres mi princesa y protegida... – Volvió a murmurar, mientras se levantaba de la cama. – Vamos, baja a desayunar.

–¡Sakura! ¡Eres una idiota! – Dijo Mery, cruzándose de brazos mientras que la joven ni se inmutaba.

–Baja a desayunar, iré preparándote el baño, tienes muchas tareas que hacer hoy – Dijo seria mientras que Mery bufaba en un berrinche y bajaba al comedor. Sakura suspiro hondo, realmente su protegida no cambiaría nunca.

* * *

><p>Un brillante sol deslumbraba en aquella mañana, un hermoso día para estar paseando por su reino. Bonita fantasía. Sabía mejor que nadie que no podía hacer eso, tenía demasiadas tareas, aveces odiaba ser princesa. No la dejaban libertad para nada, un poco mas y no podía ni respirar.<p>

Suspiro mientras se abrazaba las piernas, realmente quería estar un rato a solas. No tenía ganas de ir a esa extraña cena junto al reino de el Sol y el de la Luna. Ni siquiera entendía esos nombres. ¿Reino del Sol? ¿Reino de la Luna? Solo conocía a la princesa del Reino del Sol ya que era su amiga. Y pasaría mas tiempo con ella de no ser por qué su adorada guardiana que debía protegerla se llevase tan mal con la de la princesa. Otro suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

Escuchó el carraspeó de garganta de su guardiana, mientras daba un jalón a sus rubios cabellos, haciendo que ella soltase un gritito de dolor. ¿Por qué la jalaba de el pelo? Se giró un poco a ver, pero en cuanto hizo esa acción, la joven la volteo nuevamente haciendo que inflase los mofletes.

–¿Que te sucede? – Preguntó curiosa. No obtuvo respuesta.

La mayor estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, o mas bien planeando la forma de derrotar a esa alimaña que era la guardiana de la princesa. No la odiaba... Solo le tenía asco y rencor, pero no la odiaba... O puede que un poco. Miro a su princesa, mientras sonreía. Ella era mejor que cualquier otra princesa, además de ser un reino bastante rico tanto en dinero como en cosechas.

¿Y que más? Su querida princesa y amiga desde que nacieron era la luz que iluminaba esos días oscuros en su mente. Era preciosa para que negarlo. Sus hermosos cabellos de color rubio que le caían grácilmente por la espalda finalizado en puntas. Con un flequillo con cierto volumen que le caía hacía esos hermosos ojos de un color aguamarina, brillantes y llenos de vida pero a que la vez mostraban tranquilidad, serenidad, paz y timidez como vergüenza. Esa altura baja que la hacía ver demasiado tierna a ojos de cualquiera pero a la vez tenía un cuerpo acorde con ella. Sumándole esa piel de un color níveo pero tirando a el vainilla muy claro. Cualquier ser vivo desearía tenerla para sus diversiones pero ella lo impediría por tres razones. La primera por qué era su protegida y amiga desde siempre. La segunda por qué si le pasaba algo su padre la mataría a ella y la echaría a los tiburones. Y la tercera por qué se tendría que ir a vivir debajo de un puente ya que la echarían del castillo y no le agradaba la idea de estar entre excrementos y ratas.

La dulce vocecita de su protegida, hizo que saliese de sus pensamientos. Observó a la joven, para después sonreír le como si nada sucediese. La menor arqueo una ceja.

–¿Sucede algo Akari-chan? – Preguntó con simpleza, para luego sentir un pequeño tirón en sus cabellos verde-azulado oscuro.

–Te volviste a quedar pensativa... Antes no estabas tan pensativa – Dijo la rubia soltando los cabellos de su guardiana. La mayor empezó a reír mientras seguía enjabonando la cabeza de la menor.

–No me sucede nada, tranquila – Dijo mientras acababa de lavar el sedoso pelo de su princesa. Observó la palangana de cristal, con agua cristalina dentro y la cogió. La chica se puso las manos en la cara para evitar que le entrase el jabón en sus ojos. La mayor entonces echo, sujetando con una mano la palangana, el agua en el cabello de la chica mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba el pelo para quitarle todo rastro de espuma que pudiese quedar le.

Mientras sentía el agua caer le por su pelo y cuerpo finalizando en la bañera pensaba en por qué su amiga había insistido tanto ese día en convertirse en su guardiana. ¿Por qué? Podía ser lo que quisiera, era hermosa, inteligente... ¿Por qué servir a alguien como ella? No conocía motivos para que la mayor se quedase a cuidarla. Era hermosa, podría tener al hombre que quisiese y vivir tranquilamente. Con esos largos cabellos de color verde-azulado que le caían rectos hasta la altura de su espalda. Su cabello complementado con un flequillo recto que le tapaba la frente, bastante cuidado y eso se notaba con echar un simple vistazo. Sus ojos de color azul oscuro que siempre le mostraban confianza y un gran poderío a ganar cualquier batalla mas su piel de un color algo moreno pero no en exceso. Un cuerpo que cualquier mujer de su reino envidiaría, con unas bonitas curvas y una estatura alta. Su amiga podía tenerlo todo pero había preferido servirle a ella y en estos dieciocho años aun no comprendía el por qué.

–Oye Nanako... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Preguntó la rubia, mientras se levantaba y Nanako le ponía una toalla por el cuerpo y otra en el pelo, empezando a secarse lo.

–Claro, ¿Que pregunta es esa?

–Esto... ¿Por qué eres mi guardiana? Has podido tenerlo todo, no tenías obligación de cuidarme... – Dijo la menor, agachando la cabeza.

La mayor se quedó descolocada ante esa pregunta. ¿Que por qué? Para que engañarse, ni ella lo tenía realmente claro. Tal vez la rubia no se acordase, pero ella se acordaba perfectamente. Fue un día... Un día donde ella creía que el mundo iba en su contra, un día donde quiso nunca existir. Un día que ella pensaba que no vería el mañana. Tal vez por eso y porque ella le devolvió las ganas de vivir se sentía en deuda con su reino. Por eso había rogado que la dejasen proteger a Akari. Por eso era su guardiana y una gran experta con las espadas y las armas de fuego. Por proteger de todo peligro a la princesa. A quién consideraba una hermana. Nanako sonrió, de forma melancólica. Iba a responderle cuando, llamaron a la puerta.

–Princesa, dentro de nada partiremos – Informó un caballero de la guardia. Nanako se levantó mientras sonreía.

–Estaremos en breve, ¿Esta todo listo? – Preguntó seriamente, mientras que el caballero asentía.

–Así es Nanako-san.

–Entonces bajaremos en seguida, esperen unos quince minutos – Finalizó Nanako mientras que el caballero asentía, hacía una reverencia y salía de los aposentos de la princesa.

–¿Y donde vamos? Solo se que tendremos una cena... – Dijo suspirando. La mayor sonrió.

–Pronto lo averiguarás y no será tan malo como piensas – Dijo, mientras volvía a su labor de secarla y vestirla. Hoy ella se tomaría una revancha contra la guardiana de la princesa del Reino del Sol. Hoy iba a vencerla y recuperar su orgullo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Aquí acaba el prologo! En fin, ya saben cuatro de sus personajes, mas adelante saldrán mas OwO Mek, hay cosas que no se aclaran, demasiadas como ¿Quienes eran los tres encapuchados del sueño? Y más cositas, en si el prólogo no aclara nada ewé Pero da igual :3 Bueno, las preguntas y me voy a jugar al pc XD<strong>

**-¿Que les pareció?**

**-¿Le dan una oportunidad?**

**-¿Quienes eran los tres encapuchados del sueño?**

**-¿Que pasado será el de Sakura? ¿Y el de Nanako?**

**-¿Quién estará en el Reino de la Luna? ¿Se imaginan quienes son los del Reino del Sol?**

**-¿Reviews, sugerencias, tomatazos o me matan por no actualizar distintas continuaciones?**

**¡Eso es todo! Sin mas me despido, ¡Sayo! ¡Matta Ne! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~ Bueh, aquí la continuación, disfruten~**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO! Y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de level-5**

.

.

.

.

.

Esa era la millonésima vez que se lo preguntaba. Y ya ni se molestaba en responderle, le estaba hirviendo la sangre y eso era algo muy pero que muy malo. Miraba todo el tiempo hacia delante, mientras que notaba como la chica le picaba la espalda. Un tic apareció en su ojo derecho, mientras observaba al pobre caballo blanco que llevaba agarrado para que no escapase. Se suponía que en ese flamante caballo de color blanco y ojos azules debería estar montada la caprichosa de su princesa pero no, tuvo que montar en su caballo negro. Y la menor solo le preguntaba lo mismo. Suspiró cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de la joven.

—Haber princesa, no es que este cabreada pero me esta irritando _—_Dijo la mayor mirando de reojo a la princesa quien jugó con sus dedos.

—Pe-Pero es que no se donde vamos ni nada...

—Vamos a ver princesa... _—_Sakura suspiró hondo, mientras se tranquilizaba. _—_Según lo que su padre me informó, iremos a pasar dos días y tres noches al Reino de la Luna. Somos como sus invitadas especiales... O mejor dicho, eres su invitada especial. _—_Hizo una pausa mientras que notaba la mirada brillante de la chica. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien. _—_Irá su amiga Akari-san e iremos para conocer al príncipe Kariya-san y Kirino-san, su padre quiere hacer unos pactos y negocios con el reino de estos _—_Finalizó la peli-plateada mientras Mery la abrazaba por detrás.

—Sugoi... Seguro que será de lo más divertido... ¿Como piensas que será el príncipe Kariya-san? ¿Y Kirino-san? ¡¿Y cuando veré a Akari-chan?! _—_Exclamó la pelimiel dejando medio sorda a su guardiana.

—Pienso que serán otros principitos engreídos que se creen unos grandes herederos al trono pero que ni tienen idea de manejar un reino _—_Dijo con simpleza la mayor haciendo que Mery riese nerviosa. Su guardiana nunca iba a cambiar. _—_Y supongo que verá a Akari-sama cuando estemos en el castillo.

—¿Y cuanto falta para llegar? _—_Preguntó ansiosa haciendo que a la mayor le saliesen unas rayitas oscuras en su frente, recordando por qué estaban tardando mas de lo normal.

_FlasBack_

—_Mery-san, debemos partir ya... ¿Mery-san? —Preguntó al no verla en su cuarto. La chica se dirigió a los aposentos de los padres de esta._

—_Oh, Sakura-san. —Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Volteó a ver encontrándose con la madre de la menor. La joven se hincó en el suelo con una rodilla, haciendo una reverencia a la mujer de hermosos cabellos mieles y brillantes ojos rojos. Escuchó una risa de la mujer._

—_Te he dicho muchas veces que no hace faltas que muestres tanta educación, llevas muchos años con nosotros, eres parte de la familia ya._

—_Mi reina, me alaga que me consideré de la familia pero no voy a engañarme, solo soy una simple guardiana de su hija y sirviente de vos. Nada más —Dijo seriamente para levantarse y mirar curiosa a la reina. —Por cierto, ¿Y Mery-san?_

—_Esta hablando con su padre. A esta niña le dio la picada de que fuerais en caballo las dos solas —Suspiró._

—_¿Las dos solas? Pero..._

—_Eres lo suficientemente fuerte y tienes mucha habilidad con las espadas y las armas, se que podrás protegerla y llegar sin problema al castillo. Además, creo que se puso de acuerdo con Akari-chan para que os encontraseis en un punto concreto._

—_Resumiendo... ¿Que iremos las cuatro al castillo no? Nanako protegiendo a Akari-san y yo a Mery-san —Dijo mientras la reina asentía sonriendo._

—_¡Sakura-chan! —Exclamó la menor. Ambas se voltearon. —¡Ya podemos partir!_

—_Lo que me espera..._

_Fin FlashBack._

—Mery-san... Calculó que en unas dos horas llegaremos

—¿Dos horas? ¡Jo! ¡Que aburrimiento! _—_Exclamó la menor haciendo que la mayor torciese su boca en una sonrisa algo maniática.

En ese momento una voz se escuchó, haciendo que la peli-plateada parase al caballo y girase a ver a esa voz tan familiar y a la vez repugnante para sus oídos. Suspiró agotada cuando se vio la caballera verde-azulada con una sonrisa y a la caballera rubia de la princesa. Sakura se tapó los oídos cuando su sexto sentido le decía que esas dos iban a gritar. Efectivamente, las dos princesas gritaron al verse.

—¡AKARI/MERY!

—¿Acabaron sus griteríos? _—_Preguntó la ojiambar seria mientras que observaba como Nanako tenía los ojos en forma de espiral ante el reciente grito.

—Sakura eres aveces tan aguafiestas _—_Dijo la menor suspirando y poniendo un mohín.

—Oye esperadnos _—_Ordenó Nanako posicionando su caballo al lado derecho de Sakura. Akari se posicionó a su lado.

—Es un gusto verla princesa Akari-san _—_Dijo Sakura seriamente haciendo fruncir el ceño a Nanako. Esta lo noto y la miro. _—_Por mi puedes acabar de comida para tiburones

—¡Oye! ¡Menos humos que esta vez te ganaré a una pelea! _—_Exclamó la ojiazul haciendo reír un poco a la peli-plateada.

—¿Cuantas veces me has dicho eso? _—_La chica la miró seriamente. _—_Eres un estorbo, nunca podrás superarme. Es un echo de la naturaleza, estas creada para sucumbir a mis habilidades y alguien como tu nunca me ganará.

—Sa-Sakura... – Murmuró la pelimiel algo preocupada por como había hablado la joven.

La chica apretó los dientes, completamente enfadada. ¿Como se atrevía a decirle eso en toda su cara? Solo era algo mejor que ella. No tenía ningún derecho a decirle que estorbaba, era una ofensa hacía su ser y juraba que conseguiría matarla. Además, ella sabía que esa chica guardaba un secreto desde su mas corta edad solo que aun no había descubierto cual era. Era demasiado difícil averiguar algo sobre esa misteriosa chica. Nunca se sabía que pasaba por su mente. Si sentía dolor, tristeza, ira, angustia... Tampoco nadie conseguía averiguarlo ya que ella lo ocultaba perfectamente. Nanako miró fijamente a la peli-plateada, cuando se lo soltó.

—¡Conseguiré ganarte! ¡En cuanto lleguemos al castillo haremos una batalla a vida o muerte! – Exclamó, dejando absortas a ambas menores. Sakura la miró, como si la quisiera matar con la mirada.

—¿Vida o muerte? ¿Estas segura de querer arriesgar tanto? La vida es algo que no hay que apostar... _—_Dijo seriamente mientras que la peliazul asentía decidida. _—_Entonces morirás

Después de esa conversación tan cortante, ya habían llegado al castillo. Sakura paró su caballo para entonces coger a Mery en brazos y bajarla del corcel. Se dirigió al establo para dejar a ambos caballos allí resguardados. Nanako hizo lo mismo.

Ambas se miraron por escasos segundos para desviar la mirada. Las dos se habían olvidado por completo de que debían presentarse ante a los príncipes, y hubiesen comenzado la pelea de no ser por qué unas voces se escucharon detrás suya. Las dos menores se giraron a ver mientras que las mayores se ponían los cascos para después voltear se y observar a ambos príncipes. Sin pensárselo mucho, las dos mayores hicieron una reverencia.

—Príncipes, no esperábamos verlos aquí, en los establos

—¿Ustedes son las dos princesas? _—_Preguntó el joven de cabellos rosas y ojos azules dirigiéndose a las dos menores quienes asintieron. El de cabello verde agua y ojos caqui observó con una sonrisita divertida a ambas chicas arrodilladas, aunque desconocía que eran chicas.

—¿Y estos dos sus perritos falderos? _—_Dijo riendo un poco haciendo que su hermano le mirase mal.

—Masaki, comporta te

—Que aburrido eres Kirino... Deben obedecernos, no te preocupes _—_Replicó sin apartar su sonrisa.

Sakura observó por el rabillo del ojo a Nanako quién apretaba los dientes. Esa chica odiaba que la trataran como un objeto y para no odiarlo. No se había equivocado, esos príncipes -O al menos el menor- Eran unos arrogantes que se creían los mejores. Sakura dejó de estar arrodillada para levantarse y mirar a Kirino.

—Kirino-san... ¿Podemos usar su campo para una batalla? _—_Preguntó mientras miraba a Kirino quién se asombro. _—_Por cierto, Kariya-san... Que sea un príncipe no le da derecho a decirnos perritos falderos, tenga un poco de educación. Mas que nada si quiere gobernar algún día a su reino.

Kariya abrió los ojos sorprendido. Nadie se había atrevido a decirle algo así a la cara, ¿Por qué ese caballerito de tres al cuarto se atrevía a hablarle así? ¿Que acaso no valoraba la vida? ¡El era Kariya Masaki! El príncipe de el Reino de la Luna, con diecinueve años y rodeado de lujos y mujeres a por doquier. Miró fulminante a su hermano mayor cuando escuchó la risa mal ocultada. Apretó los dientes enojado. Ojala se muriese y pudriese en el infierno.

—¿Para que queréis usar el campo?

—¡Para derrotar a este "Perrito faldero" en una batalla, Kirino-san! _—_Dijo Nanako decidida mientras Kirino suspiraba divertido y asentía.

—Esta bien

—Llamen a los médicos, será una lucha de vida o muerte _—_Dijo seriamente la de ojos ámbar mientras que Mery y Akari se miraban nerviosas. Kariya sonrío de forma burlona.

—A ver quién gana~

Después de esas palabras, ambas jóvenes se encontraban en el campo de batalla, con sus armaduras puestas y sus espadas desenvainadas. No querían que la gente se enterase de esa pelea, por lo que solo se encontraban ahí los príncipes, sus protegidas y ellas, cara a cara, esperando a ver quién pisaba antes el infierno. Ambas pisaban la arena, mientras que se colocaban bien la armadura, ninguna quería perder pero solo una saldría victoriosa.

—La victoria es fácil, ganará quién consiga dar con la espada al otro _—_Habló Kirino seriamente

—No hace falta que se hagan daño... _—_Murmuró tímidamente Akari mientras que Kariya miraba sin interés para luego sonreír de lado.

—Pero si quieren hacérselo, adelante _—_Dijo sonriendo para luego mirar a otro lado. _—_"Pero de seguro que no se hacen ningún rasguños, hoy en día estos caballeros son unos enclenques..." **Pensó el oji-caqui.**

Ambas chicas sonrieron ante el gesto de Kirino, esa lucha iba a empezar. Se miraron por escasos segundos. Se conocían desde hace años, sabían las debilidades de la otra, sabían sus movimientos como también sabían que habían mejorado desde la ultima vez. Nanako dio el primer movimiento, acercándose rápidamente a la peli-plateada, con una única idea: Clavarle la espada. Mientras que una diminuta sonrisa asomaba por la comisura de los labios de Sakura, esa chica ya había cometido su primer error, y eso era un punto a su favor.

Con maestría la ojiambar esquivó el ataque de la chica, haciendo que esta frenase con sus pies para no caer de cara. Sakura suspiró, eso acabaría bien rápido. ¿Quería una lucha de vida a muerte? Pues ella se lo daría. Volteo a ver a Nanako, mientras se acercaba a paso lento. Posicionó la espada sobre el cuello de la chica, quién solo apretó los dientes, sabía que si se movía esa chica le haría un corte. Un corte en la yugular el cual le haría morirse desangrada. Miro por un momento a su princesa y a la princesa de Nanako mientras suspiraba, su objetivo era matarla y que los pájaros carroñeros se comiesen sus entrañas pero debería ser para otra ocasión. Bajo la espada por el cuerpo de Nanako, mientras que la posicionaba en su estómago. No iba a matarla, pero le enseñaría quien mandaba. La miró un momento, para sonreír muy levemente mientras murmuraba.

—"Go to sleep"

En ese momento, Sakura penetró un poco la espada en el estómago de la joven, si no fuera por esa armadura, ya la hubiese matado. Posicionó una mano en la espalda de la chica, mientras que con la otra, en la cual sostenía la espada, terminaba de meter la espada en el estómago de Nanako, rompiendo en el acto la armadura y atravesando la carne de la joven, haciendo que la espada saliese por su parte trasera, manchada de sangre. Todos abrieron los ojos asombrados, mientras que Akari y Mery se llevaban ambas manos a su boca para no gritar. Ninguna se podía creer que Sakura hubiese matado a Nanako.

Sakura pasó un rato con la espada dentro del cuerpo de la peliazul para después, sacarla de golpe. Nanako quién no cabía de su asombro y no paraba de sangrar, observó a Sakura. Nuevamente la había derrotado. Bajo su mirada hacía su vientre, observando la gran herida que tenía. Sin poderlo remediar, se tambaleó un poco antes de caer al suelo, desangrándose. No estaba enojada por haber perdido, estaba enojada por que esa maldita no había querido matarla. ¿¡Acaso le daba lastima?! ¡¿Compasión?! ¡Prefería la muerte antes de sentir lastima! Ella sabía perfectamente como matar a una persona de un solo golpe sin embargo, había preferido dejarla con vida. Odiaba sentir lastima.

—¡Nanako! _—_Exclamó Akari mientras se acercaba a la chica apurada.

—Será mejor que te curen esa herida... _—_Murmuró Sakura mientras miraba a Kirino quién entendió y llamó a los médicos de su castillo.

—¿Por qué...? _—_Preguntó Nanako mientras mantenía su mano en su vientre.

—Aun no ha llegado tu hora _—_Dijo sin mas mientras se quitaba el casco dejando que el cabello plateado respirase.

—¡No quiero tu estúpida compasión! _—_Gritó mientras que tiraba el casco a un lado, siendo observada por ambos príncipes que aun no cabían en su asombro. ¿Esos dos caballeros resultaban ser chicas?

—No es compasión _—_La ojiambar hizo una pausa para mirarla. _—_Solo que si te mato, Akari-sama se pondría muy triste y Mery-san no me lo perdonaría nunca. Además... Aunque no lo creas, me hace gracia pelear contigo, estúpida _—_Dijo mientras miraba a Kirino y a Kariya. _—_Se va a morir desangrada si no le curan la herida... Príncipes

—¿Y qué? No es mas que una guardiana, es tu culpa además... Guardianas estúpidas solo merecen morir _—_Dijo Masaki haciendo que Sakura abriese los ojos ante eso.

—¡Kariya! ¡Disculpa te! _—_Ordenó Kirino mientras que Masaki se daba la vuelta y sonreír moviendo la mano

—Lo siento nii-san~ Pero no me disculpo ante plebeyos... Solo ante lindas princesas

—Bastardo... _—_Murmuró Sakura mientras suspiraba hondo y observaba a los médicos llegar. _—_ Nanako, llevaré a Akari-san y a Mery-san a sus aposentos. ¿Podrás encontrarnos?

—Claro que si, antisocial _—_Declaró Nanako mientras que la llevaban hacía una habitación, a cerrarle esa gran herida. Sakura sonrió, para entonces mirar a ambas princesas.

—Sa-Sakura-chan... ¿No crees que te pasaste? _—_Preguntó Mery mientras la miraba. Sakura abrió los ojos. Nunca esperó esa mirada tan pura de su princesa.

—Mery-san... Akari-san... ¿Ustedes confían en nosotras? _—_Preguntó mientras ambas menores asentían. _—_Entonces sabrán que Nanako es fuerte y que yo no soy ninguna asesina

—Pero... La atravesaste con la espada... Incluso tu rostro esta manchado de sangre... Lo hiciste como si fueras una máquina de matar _—_Dijo Akari tímidamente mientras que Mery asentía tragando saliva. Sakura solo comenzó a andar para llevar a ambas princesas a sus aposentos, sin decir palabra.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Crees que fue cierta esa visión?

—Mis visiones no suelen fallar...

—Pero... Es todo muy repentino

Se recostó en su cama, mientras miraba al techo pensativa. Su hermano tenía razón. Esa visión había sido demasiado extraña. ¿Quién le decía a ella que era verdad? ¿Quién le decía que no podía equivocarse? Suspiró. Que ilusa podía llegar a ser aveces. Por desgracia todas sus visiones acababan por aceptar quisiera ella o no. Entonces algo en su cerebro la hizo reaccionar. ¡Mery no estaba en su Reino! ¡Había ido a pasar unos días al Reino de la Luna! Dio un salto en la cama mientras sobresaltaba a su hermano.

—¡Keria! ¡Keria!

—¿Que sucede Miyoko? _—_Preguntó confuso el moreno de mechas blancas y hermosos ojos jade. Su hermana entonces, se acercó demasiado a el, tensándole nervioso.

—¡Mery no esta en su reino! ¡La visión no puede cumplirse!

Keria observó a su hermana confuso. Hace segundos le decía que todo era una catástrofe y ahora le saltaba con eso. ¡Nunca entendería las reacciones de las mujeres! Observó a la morena curioso, mientras arqueaba una ceja. Realmente las mujeres eran un mundo inexplorado para el.

—Haber, calma te... _—_Intentó decir el ojijade pero fue imposible pues la de cabellos negros le tiro a la cama haciendo que un sonrojo usurpase sus morenas mejillas. La chica de mechones blancos le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, completamente feliz.

—¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta?! ¡Mery estará bien! ¡Sakura encontrará la felicidad al igual que Nanako! ¡Y Akari podrá ser libre! _—_Gritó la de ojos verdes mientras que Keria soltaba un suspiro divertido. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Ambos hermanos se giraron a ver quién se encontraba en la puerta, encontrándose con una cabellera naranja.

—Siento haber interrumpido... _—_Susurró el joven con la mirada sombría mientras que Miyoko se levantaba de encima de su hermano y se dirigía junto a el caballero, junto a su caballero.

—Keria... ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas? _—_Preguntó a su hermano quien confuso, asintió.

—Taiyou-kun... ¿E-Estas bien? _—_Preguntó la morena haciendo que el ojiazul la mirase

—¿Sabes que odio que te comportes así? Miyoko... Eres MI princesa _—_Dijo, recalcando el "Mi" mientras que un sonrojo apoderaba las mejillas níveas de la chica

—Pe-Pero... No soy ninguna princesa... Solo una vidente con sangre real... _—_Murmuro la joven mientras que el cabeza de zanahoria sonreía.

—¿Y eso que importa? Además si eres una princesa pues Mery-san es tu prima y, aunque Keria vaya al trono y tu renunciarás a tus derechos reales... Sigues siendo la princesa mas pura de este reino _—_Dijo sonriendo cálidamente mientras que la de mechones blanco le sonreía. Adoraba a su caballero y mas fue por el, por quién renuncio a sus derechos reales. Aunque su padre hubiese dicho que no, su madre le dijo que hiciera lo que ella quisiera, que no tenía que seguir ordenes de nadie y podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiese.

—Taiyou me haces muy feliz... _—_Dijo la chica sonriendo mientras que el caballero de ojos azules la abrazaba por la cintura

—Y tu a mi. _—_El chico sonrió para mirar a los ojos verdes de su novia. _—_¿De que hablaban?

—Es que tuve una visión y pues... Vi que a Mery-chan la secuestraban... Y no me gustaba lo que seguía viendo... _—_Murmuró la morena mientras era abrazada por el caballero.

—Vamos... No le pasará nada... Sakura esta con ella y sabes que ella es muy fuerte... No tienes nada que temer...

—Espero que tengas razón...

—Suelo tenerla... —Susurró Amemiya mientras depositaba un suave beso en los labios de la chica.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Sakura había llevado a sus aposentos a ambas princesas mientras que ella solo estaba observando lo que sería su habitación. La compartía con Mery pero aun estaba asombrada de su parte de habitación. Nunca se imaginó poder tener algo así pero, debía guardar los modales. Se quitó el peto, seguido de las hombreras y el espaldar, dejándolo todo a un lado para después, tumbarse en la cama cerrando los ojos pensativa. Estaba en esos momentos sola en esa enorme habitación pues Mery había ido al cuarto de Akari para luego ir a ver como estaba Nanako. Escuchó entonces una risa haciendo que abriese los ojos y se pusiera en guardia. Arqueó una ceja al verse al príncipe Masaki apoyado en el marco de la muerta. Bostezó para volver a recostarse y cerrar los ojos.

—¿Acaso no te vas a arrodillar ni a hacerme una reverencia? ¡Soy el príncipe! —Gritó el chico haciendo que Sakura suspirase.

—Escuche príncipe... Solo haré reverencias a mi princesa y a príncipes que se lo merezcan. Tu no te mereces ni que te hable

Kariya apretó los puños, a tal punto que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Nunca había escuchado a nadie que le hablase así. ¿Quién se creía esa estúpida guardiana de pacotilla? ¿Que el no se merecía ni que le hablase? Esa chica estaba mal de la cabeza. Todas las chicas estaban locas por el y que ella no mostrase el más mínimo interés le mataba.

—¿Sabes que solo eres una simple guardiana, cierto? Espero que sepas vestir en la fiesta de esta noche —Dijo el peliverde mientras sonreía con autosuficiencia. Sakura le miró de reojo, sin un eje de emoción.

—No tiene ni que dudarlo, Masaki-san – Dijo la chica mientras volvía a poner su vista completa al techo.

—No vale ir con armadura

—No vale ir con damas de compañías —Respondió haciendo apretar a los dientes al príncipe

—Mas quisieras tu tener una noche de locura conmigo —Dijo, haciendo soltar una leve risa a la joven.

—¿Una noche de locura? ¿Con vos? —Sakura no pudo evitar el no soltar una sarcástica carcajada que hizo confundir al chico. Se incorporo para mirar directamente a los ojos caqui. Queriendo atravesarle con la mirada y arrebatarle el alma. Eso solo erizó la piel de Kariya.

—¿Que te hace tanta gracia?

—Seré clara —Hizo una pausa. —Dudo que haya echo lo que usted llama "Una noche de locura" Solo se pasea con señoritas para hacerse valer y hacerse creer un Don Juan. En pocas palabras, un completo imbécil. —Kariya se quedó con los ojos como platos ante eso, pero parecía que la chica no había terminado. —Y se lo dejaré bien claro... La gente como usted, me provoca nauseas y repugnancia. Simplemente la detesto.

No hubieron mas palabras por parte de ninguno. El silencio reinaba en aquella habitación, un silencio que se podría cortar con la hoja de un cuchillo. La de cabellos plateados volvió a tumbarse en la cama sin importarle lo mas mínimo que Kariya la estuviera observando. El chico por otra parte se había quedado sin palabras.

POV. Masaki

No podía explicarlo, me sentía enojado. Quería matarla en estos mismos instantes. ¿Como se había atrevido a hablarme a mí así? ¡Yo era Masaki Kariya! Y ninguna maldita guardiana o caballero se había atrevido a hablarme así. ¿Por qué ella si? Todo era un sin sentido. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño. Eso no se quedaría así. ¿Decía que las personas como yo le repugnaban? Pues él haría que ella se enamorase de el locamente para después el poder reírse en su cara y rechazarla de la mas cruel manera. Si, así lo haría. La conquistaría y cuando cayese en su trampa, la humillaría de la peor de las maneras. Y como que se llamaba Masaki Kariya, haría que Sakura cayese a sus pies.

Fin POV. Masaki

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Acabe! 8 paginas nada mas y nada menos, oh yeah baby~ Después de empezarlo hace...**

**Taiyou: El año pasado pongamos lo **

**Lau: Ne Aguafiestas**

**Taiyou: X3 Anda di las preguntas **

**-¿Les gusto?**

**-¿Que parte les gusto mas?**

**-¿Algo les impresionó?**

**-¿Alguna idea de la Visión?**

**¿Sakura y Masaki conseguirán llevarse bien? ¿Cumplirá Masaki con lo que se prometió?**

**Bueh, eso es todo. Son poquitas x3 Espero que les haya gustado :D Y Sin más, no vemos! ¡Sayo! Matta Ne! **


End file.
